


A Difficult Man

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Post-war, Severus is in need of assistance and Hermione volunteers.  What she didn't realize was, she had bitten off more than she could chew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetTale4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/gifts).



> This is a oneshot, so there will be no more chapters. I rated this mature, but it's more NC-17, maybe. I wrote this for my good friend SweetTale4u specifically, hoping this will make her smile, and maybe laugh. I hope you enjoy!

**I own nothing and I make no money from this. I just have fun with the characters. ***

 

“How bad is it?” Minerva asked, her long thin fingers resting gently at the base of her neck. Her face was heavy with worry as she looked intently at the healer who seemed to be no older than Harry.

“We believe he’ll make a full recovery,” The healer swallowed hard and focused his attention to the clipboard in his hand.

“Thank Merlin,” Minerva sighed.

“Is that all?” Harry furrowed his brow. The healer hadn’t made a move to walk away, which only served to make them all believe there was more to say.

“He is in a great deal of pain. It would be rather helpful if someone were to volunteer to keep him…err….umm happy and comfortable, as it were. You see, he is technically well enough to go home, we really just don’t have the beds to keep everyone since the battle,” He shifted his weight and cleared his throat. “There isn’t anything more we can do for him. We administered all of the necessary potions and closed the open wounds we could, however the rest is up to him and his own ability to heal.”

“When are you sending him home?” Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. Ron stood behind the rest, shuffling his foot, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Friday,” the healer replied.

“That’s tomorrow!” Minerva cried throwing her hands up. “Where exactly do you suggest we take him?”

“I assume his home,” the healer shrugged. “I have other patients to attend to, you may go see him now.”

“Do you know where he lives?” Harry asked as soon as the healer marched away.

“Of course,” Minerva appeared to be worried.

“What do you think he meant by keeping him happy and comfortable? I don’t reckon Snape’s ever been happy,” Ron finally spoke, a glint in his eye at his supposed cleverness.

“I don’t know, Ron, but it isn’t like he doesn’t deserve it.” Hermione chewed her lip. “I’ll do it, I’ll volunteer.”

“Hermione, no,” Harry’s eyebrows shot up at her statement.

“Are you going to volunteer?” Hermione pursed her mouth and widened her eyes.

“No!” Harry blurted out.

“Thank you, Miss Granger,” Minerva smiled kindly at her. “Come, let us go see him, shall we?”

It was obvious none of them were prepared for what they saw once they entered his room. There in a bed that seemed too small to contain his tall body, lie Severus Snape. He was covered in the off white sheet provided by St. Mungo’s. He was shirtless due to the multiple bandages that crisscrossed his abdomen, neck and shoulder. His skin appeared paler than normal and although his eyes were closed, he appeared to be fighting the pain, grimacing in between ragged breaths.

“I can hear all of you breathing….”Severus opened his eyes slowly. “Let me guess, is it stare at an invalid day? Do tell me you came to bestow gifts and sweets upon me.”

“Severus,” Minerva shook her head and smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re in good spirits.”

“That’s one way to describe it,” Severus groaned as he attempted to sit up.

“Don’t, sir, you mustn't,” Hermione leaped to his side and adjusted his sheet.

“Oh, goodie, Granger is here,” The sarcasm was dripping from his voice as he gave her the side eye. 

“Severus, the healer told us he is sending you home,” Minerva rushed forward to adjust his sheet before he accidently exposed himself to the small crowd in his room.

“Now?” He asked snatching the sheet back from Minerva.

“Tomorrow,” She snatched the sheet back and adjusted it. “You are still quite unwell, Severus, the healer said you must have a caregiver.”

“Technically, he said someone to keep him happy and comfortable,” Corrected Ron.

“Yes, thank you, Ronald,” Minerva squinted her eyes at him. Ron’s cheeks flushed.

“I’m sure you could spare a house elf, Minerva. That will do just fine, send me to my home and I’ll await whichever elf you choose,” Severus took the cup that Hermione was offering him, but did not thank her nor acknowledge her.

“I absolutely cannot spare a house elf, Severus,” Minerva pinched her mouth and shook her head. “Perhaps it went unnoticed by you, as you were unconscious and barely clinging to life when you left, but Hogwarts was…well…for lack of a better description, destroyed. I need every house elf, able bodied staff member and every volunteer I can summon to fix it. I daresay it will be a miracle if we open on time for the start of the semester.”

“What do you suggest I do? I have no family still living and well friends…HA…” Severus knit his brow together.

“Hermione volunteered to care for you until you can care for yourself,” Minerva nodded towards Hermione who was standing quietly biting her bottom lip like it was her job.

“Bloody hell,” Severus sighed as he glanced at Hermione quickly before looking back to Minerva. “I suppose I have no say in this?”

“Ah, how very clever of you, Severus. You do not have a say, as a matter of fact. She volunteered, if you must know. Now, you have two options in this scenario. Option one includes you returning home, alone, and attempting to care for yourself. I’m sure we’ll locate you by smell after a week or so. Option two includes you allowing Hermione to help you until you are fully recovered. I could use her in the rebuilding efforts at the school should you prefer to waste away alone, starving and soiled in your own filth,” Minerva rose an eyebrow and starred at Severus who appeared to be considering his options.

“Then I shall graciously accept her generous offer,” Severus scowled.

“Pardon me?” A soft knock came from behind them. Everyone turned at once to see a very short mediwitch smiling at them. “My name is Marta and I need to speak with Mr. Snape alone.”

“We’ll wait outside, Severus,” Minerva gave a curt nod as she began to usher Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the room.

“Oh, before you go! Which one of you has volunteered to care for Mr. Snape? I will need you to remain if you would be so kind,” Marta smiled and smoothed back a stray white hair.

“That would be me,” Hermione stepped forward. Harry closed the door behind them but not before giving Hermione a very trying look.

“Mr. Snape, I have your papers here as well as the healers’ instructions for your care upon your discharge. Your discharge time is set for tomorrow morning at ten. You are not to engage in any exerting activities until further notice. Also, the bandages must be changed twice daily. Miss…?” Marta turned to Hermione.

“Hermione,” Hermione nodded as Marta handed her the paperwork. “There are instructions here detailing the range of motion exercises that Mr. Snape is to complete with your help. It is the only exercise he is allowed to do until the healer clears him for higher endurance exercising. You will also find a list of potions that have been preapproved in the paperwork. Now, this next bit is a bit delicate…” Marta inhaled deeply.

“Yes?” Hermione urged.

“It will be your duty to ensure that during this healing time, he is comfortable and as stress-free as possible,” Marta blushed slightly.

“That shouldn’t be an issue,” Hermione shrugged.

“Miss, by comfortable and stress-free I mean more than merely fluffing a pillow or not allowing visitors…should he…find himself in need of release…it will be your duty to aid him due to his injuries. Repetitive movement is under no circumstance permitted, it could cause permanent nerve damage to his affected areas,” Marta diverted her eyes away from both Hermione and Severus.

“Absolutely not!” Severus stated firmly. Hermione appeared momentarily confused.

“I don’t think I understand,” Hermione shook her head. Rolling his eyes Severus sighed.

“Marta here just informed you it is your duty to help me masturbate, Miss Granger,” Severus rose an eyebrow.

“Oh!” Hermione’s eyes grew wide and her hand jumped to cover her mouth.

“Is this a problem?” Marta asked as she looked from Severus to Hermione. 

“Ye—“Hermione cut Severus off before he could finish.

“No, not at all,” Hermione forced a smile. 

“Great! I’ll leave you with the paperwork. Should you have any questions I’ll be on duty until midnight,” Marta wiped her hands on her apron and left the room. The silence between Severus and Hermione was deafening.

“Is everything alright?” Minerva asked as she walked back into the room, Harry and Ron trailed in not too far behind her.

“Yes, everything is fine. The mediwitch merely wanted to ensure that Professor Snape and I both understood the healers’ instructions for his recuperation.” 

“You two! Out!” Severus attempted to point, but only managed to lift his finger from the bed.

“Okay then, see you at the burrow Hermione!” Ron swallowed hard and took Harry by the sleeve, dragging him from the room.

“Severus, was that really called for?” Minerva frowned.

“Close the door,” Severus continued to look at Minerva. Without uttering a reply, she did as Severus told her. “Minerva, I cannot…Granger cannot…”

“For pity sake,” Hermione huffed. “He has his knickers in a twist because the mediwitch informed him he can’t pleasure himself until he’s healed and until that time it’s my job.”

“Pardon?” Minerva’s eyes went wide.

“Your Gryffindor golden girl has been put in charge of wrangling the basilisk, Minerva,” Severus drawled.

“You don’t have to be so crude, Severus. I am fully aware of what Hermione was implying,” Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s not a big deal, honestly. It’s for the betterment of his health. Also, it is only and if situation. If he doesn’t need me, I won’t do it. I’m certainly not going to barge into his sick room and molest him!” Hermione cried out throwing her hands up.

“Sweet Merlin, she’s talking about molesting me,” Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head back against his pillow. “Are you sure there is no other volunteer?”  
“I suppose I could ask Sybil if she would…”Minerva trailed off as she rolled her hand.

“I think not!” Severus’ eyes snapped open. “Granger is fine.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, come Hermione let us allow Severus to rest. We will return first thing in the morning to help you home,” Minerva outstretched her hand to Hermione who nodded and left, Minerva following quickly behind.

 

The next morning….

 

“Hello,” the healer outstretched his hand to Hermione, who shook it. “I take it you are the volunteer?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded and blushed slightly.

“Very good. The mediwitch provided you with all of the information?”

“She did,” Hermione nodded again.

“Excellent. Now, he is ready to be discharged and is waiting in his room. His next appointment is in six months unless there is an issue before then,” the healer checked his paperwork. “Due to the extent of his injuries, we are hoping six months is long enough to get him to the point where he will be able to care for himself, although I cannot make you any promises.”

“I understand,” Hermione looked around and spotted Minerva coming down the hall. “Is that all?”

“Yes, you may go and see him now. Thank you for volunteering, Miss. From the short amount of time he has been here I can tell he is a difficult man, so I do hope that luck finds you.”

“Is he ready?” Minerva asked as she approached Hermione. The healer smiled and walked away.

“Yes,” Hermione replied. “Are we going to apparate to his house?”

“Heavens, no,” Minerva laughed. “We’re taking him through the floo, Hermione,” Minerva patted her on her shoulder and walked past her into Severus’ room. “Good morning, Severus!”

“Here to escort me to hell, Minerva?” Severus was dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed. Dressed was a relative term, he had on pants and shoes, but a hospital gown over his torso and chest to allow his wounds to breathe.

“Don’t you think you’re overacting just a bit?” Minerva chuckled as she shook her head.

“No,” Severus replied flatly. Hermione remained silent as she watched a mediwitch roll in a wheelchair. “I can walk.”

“Sorry, sir, it’s standard procedure and hospital policy,” the mediwitch looked like she regretted coming into the room. Severus sighed as she helped him into the chair.  
“We can take it from here, thank you,” Minerva smiled kindly at the mediwitch.

“How on earth are you two getting me home, if I may ask?” Severus asked as Hermione pushed him out into the hall.

“The floo,” Minerva replied. “Your floo is operational, is it not?”

“Of course,” Severus replied.

“Good! Come then and let’s get you home and Hermione all settled in!” Minerva was bordering on chipper. They rolled up on the floo and Minerva grabbed a handful of floo powder. “I’ll go through first, then Severus and finally Hermione.”

“Fine,” Severus sounded like he was already done with the day. 

 

*******************************************************************************************

 

Hermione had never seen a more depressing home in her entire life, which was saying a lot because Grimmauld Place certainly was no Buckingham Palace. Everything Severus owned seemed to be coated with a layer of dust so thick that everything appeared to be almost monotone in color. When she stepped through the floo, she noticed the small puffs of dust that her footsteps sent wafting upward. Minerva had a handkerchief pressed over her nose and mouth as she shook her head.

“Severus, really, the state of this place is appalling!” Minerva coughed.

“I do apologize. How did I not find the time between my work as a double agent, trying to keep the boy wonder alive, my teaching duties and trying to keep Draco from doing something utterly stupid? Dusting should have been at the top of my to do list!” Severus growled as he held his shoulder.

“I’ll take care of it,” Hermione sighed. “Where is your room? That should be cleaned first so you can rest.”

“Top of the stairs, second door on the left,” Severus refused to look at her as he replied.

“Go on, I’ll see what I can manage down here,” Minerva smiled kindly.

Hermione walked out of the sitting room and into a small hallway where she spotted the staircase immediately. Pulling her wand out she cast a quick Lumos to ensure she didn’t break her neck on the stairs. Her eyes scanned everything, not missing a single detail. Cobwebs hung thick in the corners of the ceilings, so thick it appeared to be gray gauze strewn about. Frowning, she moved forward to locate the door to his room. Opening it did nothing to cheer her up.

A single bed with a metal frame was pushed against the far wall, covered in gray looking sheets and a brown blanket folded at the foot. There was a small table with an oil lamp on it and nothing else. Even the window covering was the same shade of gray as the sheets. Immediately, she wondered how anyone could live like this. A moment of realization poured over her, and her sadness for Severus Snape grew tenfold. He had given all he had to the Order, to Dumbledore…to Harry, so much so that he even forewent any small comforts he could have had in his own home. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and went to work.

It took about twenty minutes, but when she was done Hermione beamed with pride. The walls were now white, the hardwood floor clean. The small bed was transfigured into a queen size and covered with clean white sheets and a nice thick blanket. She added a plush chair, a small dresser with a wash basin on top and white curtains to cover the windows. Smiling she went to fetch Severus.

“Oh, Minerva!” Hermione exclaimed. The dust was gone and everything was shining clean.

“Are you finished with his room?” Minerva asked.

“I am,” Hermione nodded.

“Good, can you help him to his room? I am going to make sure his kitchen is usable,” Minerva sighed.

“I can walk,” Severus finally said in a low voice as soon as Minerva walked from the room. Hermione stood back and waited for him to make a move. He was unsteady on his feet, taking several attempts before he could actually stand. She knew he would not make it up the stairs unattended. 

“Sir, you’re going to fall,” Hermione walked over to him and put her arm around his waist and pressed herself up under his arm which was now across her shoulder.  
“I can do it, Granger,” Severus scowled but made no movement to gain his independence from her.

“I know you can, sir,” Hermione nodded and helped him up the stairs.

It took a while for him to make it up the stairs, and she noticed he went rigid when he saw what she had done to his room. After a moment's pause, he continued to walk forward. Hermione helped him into his newly transfigured bed and smiled internally as he let out a contented sigh as he sunk into the softness of the bed and pillows.

“I apologize for changing everything, it was rather dreary,” Hermione covered him with the sheet and stepped back.

“No, it’s…thank you,” Severus closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. In somewhat of a state of shock, Hermione ventured down to the kitchen to find Minerva.

“I did as much as I could, Hermione. I will send Winky with supplies. He has no food here, at all,” Minerva wiped her hands on her skirt.

“He’s asleep,” Hermione replied.

“Poor dear,” Minerva shook her head. “Do you need to gather anything from the burrow?”

“No, I have everything I need with me,” Hermione lifted the small beaded bag she had used throughout the extensive running she had done with Harry and Ron before the final battle. “I readied everything last night.”

“That’s a good girl, very wise!” Minerva smiled. “Are you sure you want this duty, Hermione?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “He’s done so much and asked for nothing. He deserves a rest and not to have to worry about anything, at least until he’s healed.”

“As long as you’re sure, dear. I am going to go now, there is so much work to be done at Hogwarts. Winky will be along shortly,” Minerva gently patted Hermione on her shoulder as she headed towards the floo. “Remember dear, he’s gruff and dour on the outside, but inside…he’s really a sweet man.”

Hermione saw the flash of green from the floo in her peripheral as she sat her small bag down on the kitchen table. Putting her hands on her hips she began to look around to familiarize herself with her new settings. 

 

**********************************************************************

 

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked as she walked into Severus’ bedroom. She was carrying a tray with his lunch on it.

“I’m in some pain, but it’s manageable, for the time being,” He attempted to pull himself up in the bed. 

“I made you some lunch.” Hermione sat the tray down and helped him before setting the tray across his lap. 

“Cook, did you?” Severus smirked.

“As a matter of fact, I did, yes. Minerva had Winky bring supplies so now we have a full pantry,” Hermione walked to the window to open the curtains.

“I should say, I do hope you prove to be a better cook than a potion maker,” Severus inspected his roast chicken carefully. “Botulism at this point in time would be my downfall. I have survived too much to be killed off by poor cooking skills.”

“Shut it and eat,” Hermione laughed and sat down on the chair she had transfigured earlier. She watched as he took a tentative bite of his food.

“Did you locate the guest bedroom?” Severus asked as he continued to eat. Hermione smiled to herself, he was obviously not going to admit she was adept at cooking.

“I did,” Hermione nodded. “I did the same in there as I did in here.”

“So, what exactly do we do now?” Severus asked as he brought a potato to his mouth.

“Well, now we work on getting you well again, I suppose. Should you want anything to read all you need do is ask. I will fetch what you need,” Hermione sat up a little straighter. “However, after your meal you need a bath.”

“Pardon?” Severus nearly choked on his water he was sipping.

“No offense, but you smell,” Hermione shrugged. “Don’t worry, I plan on transfiguring a tub right here for you so you don’t exert yourself.”

“That’ll be fine, you can wait for my in the hall if you’d like,” Severus took another bite.

“No, I am going to help you,” Hermione shook her head.

“I am perfectly capable of bathing myself, Granger,” Severus narrowed his eyes.

“Sir, to be honest, I really have no interest in what you believe you are capable of doing or not capable of doing. I volunteered to help you until you are well enough to look after yourself. Despite what you may think, you are quite unable to do anything and as much as that may pain you, I suggest you accept the circumstances for what they are. You have known me now for many years, I doubt in all that time that it went unnoticed by you, but I am quite stubborn,” Hermione inhaled deeply. “Therefore, you may act as your usual self however that will not dissuade me from my duties.”

“Damn Gryffindor,” Severus growled. “I have no desire for you to bathe me.”

“Once again, I don’t particularly care,” Hermione smiled and shrugged.

“Blasted girl! I am your professor…” Severus’ voice thickened.

“No, you are not. This is not Hogwarts, you are not my professor and I am not a student any longer. This is your home, and I shall treat you with the respect I should afford a person in their own home, but I refuse to submit to your whims because you are shy about being naked in front of me. Merlins beard, Severus! I was on the run with two boys for months! If you think for one second I am going to see your nakedness and faint dead away I am sorry to say you shall be rather disappointed!” Hermione laughed.

“I’m not shy,” Severus rose an eyebrow. “It’s just that this situation is rather unseemly.”

“You are not the nicest man alive nor would I call you friendly. I understand the reasons behind that, I truly do. BUT, you have no family and no friends arguing to take my place by your bedside. Accept the kindness, Severus,” Hermione stood upon noticing he had finished eating.

“I do not recall giving you permission to address me as Severus,” He stated through tight lips.

“I believe that permission came along with the masturbatory instruction I received on how to pleasure you, don’t you think?” Hermione took the tray from his lap. “I’m going to take this back to the kitchen and when I return we’ll get started on your bath.” With that, Hermione turned and walked out of the room leaving Severus stunned and slack-jawed. 

 

************************************************************************

 

“Alright, all ready!” Hermione turned from the large metal tub she had transfigured from a small metal wash bin she had found. The water was sending swaying streams of steam up into the standing air of the room.

“Granger, honestly…”Severus shook his head. With her assistance he had managed to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Hermione had gently removed his dressings so that they could be cleaned and be exposed to some air to promote their healing. He was in nothing more than pajama bottoms.

“If you don’t help me get you into that tub, I swear on all that is holy, I will levitate you into it. One way or another you are getting in that tub!” Hermione crossed her arms.

“Blast you witch!” Severus spoke between clenched teeth as he extended his hand to her for her to help him. Nodding, Hermione stepped forward and helped him to stand and make his way over to the tub. Before Severus could reach for his waistband, Hermione had his pajama bottoms around his ankles.

“Step up and in, carefully,” Hermione was still holding him about the waist as he did what she said. His cheeks were slightly red, and one could have attributed it to the heat of the steam. He sank into the water and sighed. “There, doesn’t that feel nice?” Hermione smiled.

“Hmph,” Severus snorted. He watched her as she bent down and picked up his pajama bottoms and folded them before sitting them at the end of his bed. She picked up a cloth and soap and walked back to the tub, and kneeled beside Severus. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to clean your wounds,” Hermione began cleaning him, gently. Even though she was being careful, Severus winced as the soap hit the wounds. “I’m sorry I’m hurting you.”

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt…much,” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. 

Hermione nodded to herself and continued to wash the wounds. She frowned to herself as she cleaned him. Now that she was closer to them she could see in great detail how bad his injuries had been, and how close he must have come to death. She wiped the last wound clean and allowed them to air dry as she reached for the small bin and cup to wash his hair, she maneuvered behind him where he still remained with his eyes closed and head tilted back. Using a brush, she first began to brush his hair. To her surprise, he said nothing about it. Her resolve strengthened and she reached over him to dip the cup into the water.

She poured the water over his scalp and into the basin and massaged it through his long strands, ensuring it was wet enough to lather the soap. Gently, she worked the soap through his hair and onto his scalp. Using her fingernails she massaged as she cleaned. His hair wasn’t greasy despite just getting home from hospital, but rather is was fine and soft. When she finished with the soap, she reached over his shoulder again to fill the cup in order to rinse the soap from his hair and that’s when her hand brushed against him. He had enjoyed the washing and was fully erect beneath the water.  
\  
“Severus,” Hermione started as she rinsed the soap from his hair.

“You do not have to do anything, Granger,” He replied simply, his eyes remaining closed. Hermione continued until the last of the soap was gone. She pushed the basin away from her and leaned back over his shoulder, dipping her hand into the water she took hold of his erection firmly and began to stroke. His eyes snapped open, but she did not stop.

“Granger,” Severus groaned her name in the most delightfully throaty way, and Hermione felt something inside her begin to burn. She watched as his knuckles turned white from gripping the sides of the tub, his eyes closed once more. Swallowing hard, she continued to stroke him, her movements growing faster in accordance to his reactions. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. “Gods!” With that exclamation, she knew he had finished, and so she stopped and pulled her hand from the water. Standing she walked to get him a towel.

“Okay, let’s get you up and dry,” Hermione leaned down to help him. With some hesitation, he lifted his arms and took hold of her so he could stand. Once up, she maneuvered the towel around him and fastened it about his waist. He avoided eye contact with her as she helped him out of the tub and over to the side of the bed, where he sat down carefully. Once Hermione was satisfied that he was alright, she took out her wand and cleaned up the tub and water.

“Granger…”Severus started but was stopped quickly.

“May I ask you to do something for me?” 

“Yes,” Severus replied.

“Will you stop calling me Granger? That is positively unnerving, my name is Hermione,” She reached over and grabbed a brush from atop the table.

“I suppose I could do that,” Severus nodded. Hermione flashed him a smile before walking over and beginning to brush his hair. “I would appreciate if you didn’t mention…that…to anyone.”

“Using my given name?” Hermione asked with a devious grin.

“No, you know that’s not what I meant,” Severus frowned.

“I know,” Hermione sighed lightly. “Don’t worry, I have no plans on telling anyone anything.”

“Good,” Severus replied, his eyes still on the floor. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Hermione sat the brush down and grabbed salve to apply to his wounds. 

“I’m not,” Severus snorted.

“Okay,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not!” Severus replied once more, firmly.

“Good, because you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” She began applying the salve, causing Severus to flinch. “I’m not intending to be crass, but you should be rather proud.”

“Pardon?” Severus’ eyes went wide.

“I mean it as a compliment,” Hermione started to bandage him.

“It’s…I don’t…” Severus stammered.

“Your hair is lovely, not greasy as some have speculated,” Hermione smiled up at him and winked.

“Granger….I am nowhere near well enough to endure shenanigans,” Severus sighed, which caused Hermione to laugh.

“If I may, firstly, it’s Hermione, and secondly, I’m determined to make you smile and Merlin forbid, but possibly even laugh!” Hermione’s hand quickly shot to her chest as she feigned shock.

“That’s quite enough,” Severus rose an eyebrow before giving her a small smile.

“Look at that! Severus Snape smiled and the sky did not fall nor did the ground open up and swallow humanity!” Hermione laughed again as she helped him put on clean pajama bottoms. “Your face looks rather nice when you smile, you should do it more often.”

“Yes, I shall let my glowing personality shine through,” Severus helped Hermione ease him back into bed and cover himself with the blanket.

“Look who’s trying to be funny now!” Hermione shook her head and picked up the towel he had used. He watched her as she walked to the door, “Do you need anything else? I’m going to go start preparing dinner.”

“No, I believe I am going to attempt to nap,” Severus replied. Hermione nodded and disappeared through the door and out into the hall.

“By the way!” Hermione’s voice called up to him from what he guessed was the stairs, “I won’t tell anyone you’re extremely well endowed either!”

Severus’ face turned bright red at her statement, Hermione giggled all the way into the kitchen.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

 

“Hermione!” Severus called out, it only took a few moments before he heard her running up the stairs towards him.

“Are you alright?” Hermione cried out as she burst through his door.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine,” Severus tilted his head slightly.

“Why did you yell for me?” Hermione put her hands on her hips as she caught her breathe.

“Because you made a dick joke.” Severus smiled.

“Oh, you sonofa…” Hermione laughed loudly. “I’m glad to see you have a sense of humor after all.”

“It’s merely a combination of my injuries, potions and the fact I may have suffered brain damage due to loss of blood,” Severus replied.

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Severus,” Hermione shook her head. “Dinner will be ready in about an hour.”

“I look forward to the botulism,” Severus quipped.

“Hey, you didn’t die from lunch so I must know what I’m doing,” She sighed.

“Just because you didn’t kill me in the first attempt doesn’t mean the second attempt won’t be successful,” Severus cringed slightly as he moved higher up onto his pillow. Hermione shot across the room and moved to help him. “I’m fine. I can do it.”

“Please, stop,” Hermione straightened up and put her hands on her hips, giving him a disapproving look. “I’m here to help. I want to help. Ok?”

“Yes, fine,” Severus huffed.

“Good, do you need anything before I go and finish cooking?” 

“No,” Severus shook his head.

“I’ll be back in about an hour then, with your dinner. I’ll bring mine up and eat with you,” Hermione turned and made her way back out of the room.

As promised, she returned about an hour later, food in hand for the both of them. She had made a roast for them. 

“It smells edible,” Severus rose an eyebrow as he inspected the meal.

“Shut up,” Hermione laughed. She tucked in near him and folded her legs up under her and began to eat. Severus winced as he attempted to reach his mouth with the fork. “You’re in pain?”

“Yes,” He replied simply, setting the fork back down on the plate. 

“I can help you eat,” Hermione sat her plate down on his bedside table and made her way over to him, lifting his plate and bringing the fork to his mouth. He turned his head to the side, avoiding the food. Hermione sighed and attempted again, Severus reached up and knocked the fork out of her hand.

“I’m not hungry,” Severus replied.

“Alright,” Hermione sighed, obviously perturbed. “Next time, just say that and don’t act like a bloody infant.” She reached down and grabbed the fork that had fallen onto his blanket, along with the potato that had been on the fork. Depositing them onto the plate angrily she stood up.

“That is the problem in its entirety, I am not an infant and I am exceedingly tired of being treated as though I am one,” Severus spat.

“Fine,” Hermione nodded as she scooped up all of the dinner dishes she had brought with her. “Your pain potions are over there,” she pointed to a shelf on the wall furthest from his bed. “I’d say try not to kill yourself, but who bloody gives a shite,” Hermione whirled from the room and down the stairs. She tossed the dishes, food and all into the sink and walked out of the house, slamming the front door behind her.

She made it to the sidewalk before stopping and putting her hands on her hips, she looked down and tried to calm herself. Collecting herself she made her way back into the house and up the stairs. Severus hadn’t moved, thankfully. Wordlessly she went to the shelf that contained his pain potion and handed it to him. He accepted it, and after he took his dose he handed it back to her.

“Thank you,” Severus stated simply.

“You’re welcome,” Hermione replied as she turned around and faced him. “I appreciate the fact that you do not like feeling helpless. I am only here because you need the assistance. As soon as you are well enough, I will leave.”

“I know,” Severus inhaled deeply before allowing himself to look her in the eye. “I know I cannot do for myself as of yet, and as you and Minerva have made abundantly clear there is no one else knocking my door down to offer me assistance. I shall try harder to remember the kindness you are doing me and to control my temper.”

“I shall endeavor to control my own temper as well. I didn’t mean it when I said no one would care if you died. I’d care,” Hermione reached up and awkwardly tucked a curl behind her ear. “Now, are you hungry or would you prefer to wait?”

“I am rather peckish,” Severus nodded.

“Then it’s a good thing I made plenty. I’ll go fix us another plate then,” Hermione smiled kindly at him before leaving the room.

After they ate, Hermione dressed his wounds. 

“Are you feeling tired?” Hermione asked as she put away the cotton bandaged.

“No, not really,” Severus replied.

“Any thoughts on what you would like to do this evening?”

“Perhaps I will read, there is a copy of Advanced Potions Quarterly I have been neglecting,” Severus smiled, “Although it’s rather old now considering I put it down nearly a year ago now and have yet to finish reading it.”

“I suppose you have four more after to look forward to then,” Hermione stood. “Is it downstairs?”

“Yes, it should be on my table beside my reading chair,” Severus replied.

“I’ll get it for you. While you’re reading I think I will take a shower,” Hermione stretched before leaving the room. She returned a moment later. “Is this it?” She handed Severus the journal.

“It is,” He immediately opened it to where he had left off. 

“As long as you’re all set I’ll go ahead and shower,” Hermione’s voice rose slightly as though she was asking him permission.

“Yes, thank you,” Severus replied absently as he was already lost in his reading.

When she returned from the shower, he was still reading his journal and did not even look up at her. Hermione had grabbed her own reading material and quietly sat down in the chair near him and began to read. Two chapters in, he spoke.

“When am I to start those blasted exercises the mediwitch recommended?” 

“Well,” Hermione closed her book and sat it on the small table. “Whenever you are ready to start them I suppose.”

“Would it be a terrible imposition to ask you to start them tonight?” Severus sat the journal next to him on the bed.

“Not at all,” Hermione stood up and smoothed her nightgown and tossed her hair over her shoulders as she approached him. “Okay, give me your hand.”

She sat down beside him on the bed and he obliged, giving her his left hand.

“Now, we don’t want this to hurt but it may be uncomfortable. If it hurts, tell me, and we can stop,” She began to lift his arm up slowly and then outward and down. “Does it hurt?”

“Yes, but not too bad,” Severus winced. Frowning, Hermione continued. She moved onto his right arm.

“Okay, now you need to sit up on the edge of the bed so we can do both at the same time,” Hermione stood up and pulled the blankets away from him. He was able to move and sit up with minimal assistance. She moved closer to him and took both of his hands in hers. “Now, slowly move upwards.”

“Slowly,” Severus repeated as she locked fingers with him and helped him until his arms were straight above his head. Faster than either realized, his fingers unlocked and his arms fell, both palms grazing her breasts before hitting his knees. His face turned red as he realized what happened. “Merlin's beard, Hermione…I am so sorry.”

“If you wanted to cop a feel you could have asked,” Hermione laughed which only made Severus’ blush turn a deeper shade of red. Hermione sighed, took his left hand in hers and lifted it upwards, placing it on her breast. “There, now I let you and you have nothing to be ashamed about.”

Severus’ eyes went wide and he swallowed hard. She set his hand back down on his knee.

“Do you want to keep going or are you all done for tonight?” Hermione asked brushing her hair back over her shoulder.

“I’m good for tonight, thank you,” Severus replied. “Will you help me lie back?”

“Of course,” Hermione helped him back down and bent over him slightly to adjust his pillows before reaching down for his blanket. “Oh,” His pajama bottoms did nothing to hide his arousal.

“It’s fine, please, I would prefer if you did not…assist me,” Severus replied, his voice low. Hermione turned to face him.

“Do you really not want my assistance or are you embarrassed because you need the help….or maybe you’re embarrassed that I am able to cause such a reaction?” Hermione locked eyes with him.

“If I am to be honest it is quite awkward,” Severus replied, dropping his eyes.

“I see,” Hermione nodded. She reached down and began to cover him with his blanket, he took hold of her wrist.

“I am not embarrassed that you are able to…that is I mean to say…you are…” Severus inhaled deeply and exhaled even slower. “You are an attractive young woman.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I want to…if you want me to,” Hermione replied. “But this angle would be awkward.” She went around and climbed atop the empty side of the bed, and moved up against him. “Hold on, this still isn’t right.” Quickly she maneuvered her way beneath the blanket, their skin touching. “There, better?”

“Ummm,” Severus blinked.

“Do you still not want me to?” Hermione asked. He didn’t reply, he just shook his head. She moved her hand over his abdomen and down, under the waist band of his pajamas. Severus inhaled sharply as she took hold of his erection and began to stroke it gently. He closed his eyes and moaned. “Tell me what you want, Severus.”

“Don’t stop, please,” He whispered. Hermione continued her movements, and moved slightly closer to him. “May I touch you?”

“Yes,” Hermione used her free hand to shimmy her nightgown up. Releasing his erection for a moment she took hold of his hand and moved it beneath the fabric until he was cupping her bare breast, his thumb running over her nipple. She took hold of his erection again, and continued to stroke it. Severus massaged her breast as she began to move her hand a bit faster. Her eyes lifted to his face, and locked with his. 

As if they had planned it, they both moved their faces closer together and closed the distance between their mouths. They kissed passionately, tasting each other deeply. Hermione felt his body grow tense as his cock twitched in her hand. He came with a groan, and she urged every drop from him, her hand covered in his cum.

Their mouths parted and she looked up at him, both of their breathing was ragged. Severus’ hand was still cupping her breast. Pulling her hand from beneath his trousers, she made to sit up. 

“I should get us cleaned up,” Hermione felt his hand slide down her abdomen and lie on her thigh.

“Hermione?” Severus asked. He wore a worried look.

“Don’t. I’m old enough, and I wanted to. Did you want to?” She asked not moving from his side.

“Yes, I did. I wanted to very much,” Severus replied. 

“Good,” Hermione leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the bed to clean up. 

“Hermione?” Severus dropped his eyes.

“What is it?”

“We crossed a line we should not have crossed. I appreciate your sacrifice in helping me, but I think that we should strictly remain cordial with one another and limit the…physical interactions to nothing more than assistance in moving around and the therapeutic movements,” Severus swallowed hard. “It’s not that I regret….anything…I just believe it is better for the situation if we did not walk too far down that path.”

“I understand,” Hermione replied solemnly. “You’re worried about transference because I’m your caregiver. It’s completely understandable.”

“You’re not angry with me?” Severus rose an eyebrow.

“Of course not! As I said before, everything is totally up to you. I merely informed you I was okay with…doing whatever you needed me to do in…that department. If you would rather not, it’s perfectly acceptable,” Hermione shrugged. “Is there anything else you need before I turn in for the night?”

“No,” Severus shook his head. “Thank you.”

“Good-night, Severus,” Hermione walked from the room.

 

*****************************************************************

 

“Good morning, Severus,” Minerva walked in carrying his breakfast tray.

“Minerva? Where is Hermione?” Severus squinted, confused.

“She had some errands to run and asked me if I would look after you for a little while, of course, I agreed,” Minerva sat his tray down on the table beside his bed and made to help him sit up. “How are you feeling, my dear?”

“I am not fully recuperated, however, I feel better than I did. Thank you for asking,” Severus took the cup of coffee she offered him. “Hermione failed to mention she had errands to run today.”

“Her owl was quite unexpected, but I believe it would be a good idea to set aside a few hours each week to give her a break,” Minerva sat herself down in the chair Hermione had occupied the evening before.

“Yes,” Severus sipped his coffee.

“Are the two of you getting along nicely?” Minerva asked as she sipped her own coffee.

“Yes, it’s getting along much better than I had feared,” Severus replied.

“I had word that there will be a ceremony in the coming months to honor several people, both you and Hermione included,” Minerva smiled.

“I don’t want any honors, Minerva. I want to be left alone,” Severus sneered. “I think I have earned that, don’t you? It’s bad enough I have to have around the clock care and that the only assistance I have been offered is from the golden Gryffindor princess and one third member of the golden trio.”

“Severus…” Minerva clucked.

“Please, I would rather focus on getting well enough to care for myself,” Severus sipped his coffee again.

The sound of the door opening and closing echoed up to the pair as they sat in silence. Moments later Hermione walked into the room.

“Hello dear, I trust you were able to complete your errands?” Minerva stood and greeted her with a smile.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. “I had a few things I had to take care of regarding my parents and then I popped over to Diagon Alley for a few things. Severus, how are you feeling today?”

“Fine, thank you,” Severus responded.

“Good,” Hermione turned her attention back to Minerva. “Would it be possible for you to come by Saturday evening and stay with him for a few hours?”

“I believe so, yes,” Minerva nodded shooting Severus a quick glance. “May I ask why?”

“I have a date,” Hermione replied. Severus’ eyes shot to Hermione who only glanced at him briefly. 

“Oh, how wonderful!” Minerva exclaimed clasping her hands together. “This is what we need, to regain some kind of normalcy! May I ask who your gentleman caller is?”

“George, as a matter of fact. I ran into him when I stopped by his store,” Hermione smiled. “It was rather sweet.”

“If a Weasley were to ask you on a date, I would have wagered it would have been Ron,” Minerva replied.

“Not this time,” Hermione laughed. “I would have said no had Ron asked. I have always had a preference for older men.”

“Oh my!” Minerva reached up and touched her fingertips to her lips. “On that note, I should be on my way. Do send an owl if you should need my assistance before then.”

“I will, thank you,” Hermione nodded.

“What time will you need me on Saturday?” Minerva asked.

“Seven, if that works for you?” Hermione walked to the door to walk her to the floo.

“Yes, I can manage that. See you then! Goodbye, Severus!”

There was no reply.

 

********************************************

 

“Let’s get you up out of that bed and get walking about!” Hermione smiled as she threw back the curtains in Severus’ bedroom, the past week since announcing her upcoming date with George had been unpleasant at best. Severus had become even more ill-tempered.

“I am perfectly fine, thank you,” Severus crossed his arms.

“Oh, is that so? You are perfectly fine allowing your muscles to waste away which means you may possibly remain bedridden for the remainder of your life?” Hermione rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“No, I merely meant that I am fine to sit here as of right now. I have no desire to get up at the present time,” Severus replied.

“Why?” Hermione huffed.

“I am a grown adult male and do not need to justify my decisions to you!” Severus turned his face away from the sunlight.

“Fine! Have it your way,” Hermione threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room. After fifteen minutes she came storming back in and walked directly up to his bedside. “You are the most difficult man on the face of the Earth, Severus Snape!”

“And you’re a harpy!” He replied, raising an eyebrow as a challenge.

“Git!” Hermione stomped her foot.

“Nag!” Severus replied. Hermione’s face grew red as she bit her lip.

“Ooooo, you…you…” Hermione couldn’t think of anything to call him. Before either knew what was happening, she reached down and took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He was still weak but he managed to pull her towards him, until she was straddling him atop the comforter. Severus took hold of the hem of her nightgown and pulled up and over her head, tossing it to the floor next to them. 

Hermione tugged the comforter off of him, reaching for his pajama bottoms next. Severus kissed her neck and fondled her bare breasts as she worked to release his erection. He felt her hand around his cock and much to his dismay she pulled her body away from his, but before he could protest, he watched as she leaned downward and took his cock into her mouth. Severus groaned as he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her curls as her head bobbed up and down. When she stopped she moved atop him again, holding the base of his erection and guiding it to her opening.

With one swift movement, she took all of him. Severus held onto her hips as she began to move. 

“Gods, witch,” Severus breathed, tilting his head back as she rode him.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Hermione whispered, the bed was squeaking with her movements. Severus looked back at her, to watch her breasts bounce with her movements. He could feel his climax building.

“I’m almost there,” He warned.

“Good,” Hermione began to move a faster. “Ooooh, oh, gods, Severus,” She threw her head back, arching her back as she kept moving atop him. 

“Yes,” Severus tried to stifle his moan.

“Ooooh, I’m coming,” Hermione called out her body shuddering. Severus squeezed her hips as he moved his hips upward, releasing his cum inside her. 

Rolling off of him, and landing next to him atop the bed Hermione began to laugh.

“Oh, my god, what did we just do?” She began laughing harder.

“It wasn’t bad,” Severus shrugged, fighting the urge to smile. His comment made Hermione laugh even harder.

“No, no it wasn’t,” She agreed. Rolling onto her side and holding her head up with her hand she looked up at her bedmate. “You are the most frustrating man who has ever lived.”

“You’re infuriating,” Severus replied, looking down at her and reaching slowly, he brushed a curl away from her eye. “Are you still going on your date?”

“No, I think I may have found the older man I was looking for,” Hermione smiled. “Well, at least a candidate.”

“You’re a damned tease,” Severus finally chuckled.

“You’re a git,” She moved to get under the blanket and curl up next to him.

“Minerva will be here soon,” His eyebrows shot up as she nestled in next to him.

“So?” Hermione closed her eyes. “Do you want me to go?”

“No,” He sighed. “No, I don’t.” 

“Are you still worried about crossing that line? We crossed it, just to be clear,” Hermione smiled against his skin. Severus chuckled again.

“No,” He replied, running his thumb over her skin. “Lines are meant to be crossed.”


End file.
